Talk:Ghost Marines
Hi there. Just to let you know we have a rule about Chapters over Codex strength. You'll need to speak with an Admin about the increase in numbers at some point. Otherwise the article may be deleted. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 12:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Looking good! Nice color scheme too, kind of reminds me of the Death Guard. So far the only things i have to mention is that Khan was lost in the Webway, not the Maelstrom so why look there? And i know it was only mentioned, but there is a Sons of Jaghatai chapter. All in all this is looking good. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo dawg! Those vehicles look cracking! :D Did you draw them yourself or use a template? Cause they are damn fine. Oh, and awesome colour scheme. Belathor (talk) 17:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thank you for your comments. First time very doing a wiki page. I didn't know exactly what to put for my chapter size; I counted all the normal troops plus all the vehicles, captains, chaplains, apothecaries, company command etc. Without all those I have the standard 1,000 strong. I looked up the Jaghatai Khan page and it said he dissapeared into a webway and into the Maelstrokm. Either way he's gone. And thanks for mentioning the Sons of Jaghatai chapter. I changed it to the 'Thunder Riders'. No I didn't draw the vehicles, used a template. Thanks. And thank you for liking my colour scheme. Londain17 (talk) 15:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) My bad about the Maelstrom. Looks fine now. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Also if anyone wants to ally or hate my chapter, go ahead. To Ally: You just got to deal with the fact that we look like chaos, sound like chaos most of the time, live very close to a large warp storm and have extensive knowledge of chaos. To Hate: Don't deal with all the stuff I just said. Thanks Londain17 (talk) 15:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Finally finished. Now all I'll do is add pictures as I go. Enjoy. Londain17 (talk) 15:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fora Chaotic Loyal Space marine, they really look nice. Really like the images and color schemes aswell, but as someone already said above me: I would just love to know how and where you got the images for those vehicles. I'd really like to be able to use those for my own chapter. E1Alpha (talk) 17:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I got the vehicles from some templates, and just coloured them in using paint. The Land Raider and the Rhino I got at this website, I just forgot to link them. The Dreadnought is a much harder template to get a hold of; the blank one I downloaded doidn't work in paint and i had to get someone elses picture of a dreadnought and color over that. This is the Dreadnought template and this is the one I had to use. Hope this helps E1Alpha Londain17 (talk) 15:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Great! I owe you one. Thanks a million. E1Alpha (talk) 06:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Better late than never. I've finished those Company Banners you asked ^^ I immediatly made a little design for their chapter symbol aswell, which I used in the banners. I'll upload the images into the Ghost Marins gallery, so you're free to implement them elsewhere as you see fit. E1Alpha (talk) 22:37, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Going to point out one minor inconsistency, you have them hating inquisition and grey knights (fuck the ward lords) but you have them proud to work with the deathwatch (who are run by the inquisition) for me having SM dislike the inquisition is kinda overdone and pointless. However perhaps a better label would be that they hate the ordo malieous (who owns the grey knights) as they feel a inquisition branch that does the obvious work of everyone else is a waste of effort and resources...after all ordo hereticus gets rid of traitors in the imperial ranks and ordo xenos runs the deathwatch. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:11, August 6, 2014 (UTC) More to the point how do they even know about the Grey Knights? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) My idea was you get mistaken for heretics enough times and the Grey Knighst are going to pay a social call. Do not fear me; I am only an angel of death ~ Londain17 12:14, August 12, 2014 (UTC) But remember the Grey Knights are the ultimate sue chapter, they say fuck the rules of the codex, and they have the authority to mind wipe or destroy entire chapters for no reason other than they are the Grey Knights. The only chapter who even remembers they exist are the Wolves, and that's just cuz said sons of Fenris happen to be both a chapter numbering nearly the same as the Grey Knights and the Space Marines whose gene-seed is beast suited to battling other Space Marines, while the Grey Knights figured that it was unlikely the Wolves would try summoning a deamon and obviously fail and instead bring in matt ward. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 16:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC)